Danzou
Danzou is a Toa bearing a mask shaped like the Kanohi Avohkii. Biography Early life Danzou was a mask maker on Metru Nui when he was a Matoran. He created many legendary masks. One day Danzou was drawing up designs for the mask of Light when a Toa came and gave him a big package. The Toa said "You will know when to use young one," prior to running away. Danzou then opened the package it was a a totem with a letter. The letter read "This totem wields great power you, must be able to control what is concealed in it." Soon after a group of Vahki came and attacked Danzou. He ran and ran until he couldn't run any more dropping the totem into his smelting pot and revealing the avohkii of elemental energy. He then heard an echo in his head "put on the mask." Danzou put on the mask he turned in to a Toa. His big wings were a gleaming silver. Danzou then shot a blast of Fire and a blast of acid at the Vahki, which soon fled. Danzou had unlocked his new powers. Now after the forming of the republic of spherus magna Danzou has become one of the highest figures in the republic as a colonel and a council member Learning to control elemental energy power When Danzou was still a young toa his mentor Autakis the first toa of elemental energy And first great being mentored him in the skill of controlling all the main elements and sub elements. Danzou being cocky as he was,he thought he could control sub elements straight away,but he was wrong. He tried to use the element of acid once during training, Autakis had strictly told him not to however. This resulted in danzou whipping himself with acid and damaging his spark. Autakis though using the element of life and the original elemental spark healed Danzou after a few months from then on Danzou took a lot of precautions when he was learning now after he has learnt how to control them all is stronger then his former mentor and is said to be able to kill the makuta by himself alone. Danzou's Toa Team Danzou's Toa team was called the Toa Nova and was made of the six main elements, they served through an uncountable amount of battles and saved countless lives through all there time, The toa Nova have been presented as one of the best toa teams in history nearly rivaling teams like the Toa Nuva and the toa Mangai. The team is equipped with the latest equipment from scientists and engineers of the newly formed Republic of Spherus Magna. History Danzou is the only other direct descendant to autakis, the power of the mask along with his biogenetic makes Danzou one of the most powerful beings in the known universe, some theorise even stronger then Mata Nui himself. the brother consumed in darkness During Danzou's training he pondered on his old life a lot of the time, he thought mostly about his best friend Vernoz, the two were close enough to call each other brother, Vernoz was a very jealous of all of Danzou‘s success Always tried to match his strength and skill, once Danzou had become a toa, it pushed Vernoz over the edge, once on an exploration for power he stumbled across a lake of protodermis and antidermis mixed together, in his search for power he jumped into it, the power he amased from it darkened his soul, and turn him to a pure evil Makuta, knowing the strength he had, He went and single handedly concreted his position as the BoM leader and king Making it his life mission for his new found brothers to destroy the Matoran Universe as they knew and to rebuild it into a empire that kneeled at his strength. Trivia *Unlike normal Toa, Danzou is over 2 and a half bio tall. *It is said that like all the other elemental energy toa danzou's life span is immortal but if he is critically damaged or near death he could regenerate or die this is how the elemental toa species life cycle work Category:Toa